


Memory

by rsadelle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-09
Updated: 1999-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey talk about remembering and talking and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about forty minutes and seems to be an exercise in dialogue, which is what I always have an urge to do with these guys.

"I turned down Conan for you. I let my marriage go to hell for you, Danny. So I forgot our anniversary. Why can't you just let it go?"

"I want to let it go, Casey. But I want you to remember the important dates."

"Danny, I remember the first time I met you. I remember what you were wearing the first time we went out for a beer. I remember the first time we had sex and the first time you fucked me. I remember all of that, Danny, because they're all happy things. I don't remember our anniversary because it was the beginning of the end of my marriage. Yes, Danny, you have always been more important to me than Lisa. Can't you be satisfied with that? Isn't that enough for you?"

"It's not really about the anniversary or Lisa, Casey. It's about the fact you can not and will not talk to me."

"What are you talking about? I talk to you all the time!"

"You talk, but you don't really *talk.*"

"I'm afraid I don't see the distinction, Danny."

"You talk to me about sports and about the weather and the goddamn turkey, but you won't ever tell me how you feel!"

"Look, I just told you--"

"It's not enough, Casey. It's not enough that once in a very long while something happens and you share your feelings. I *love* you, Case, and I want to know everything and that means how you're feeling. *All the time,* not just when something big happens."

"I love you, Danny. Really and truly I do. Just because I don't feel the need to tell you every little thing doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know that Casey. I know you love me. And you know I love you. And when you're unhappy I want to know why you're upset so I can fix it."

"*Fix* it? How can you fix something that happened five years ago?"

"Okay, so maybe I can't fix it, but I can fix how you feel about it, okay? God, Casey, you gave up late night for *me.* That's pretty big. That's the kind of thing I want to know about. It was the beginning of the end. That's a big deal too. If you'd told me that then, well, I don't know what I would have done. I could have taken you out drinking or just let you sit on my couch and watch sports, okay? I would have done anything, Casey, if it would have made you feel better. And now, Casey, now, I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"I know, Danny. I know you love me and I know you'll do anything and right now, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay, then we won't talk about it. But you can talk about it, if you change your mind."

"Danny. I chose you over Lisa and Conan's show. I chose you. I love you. Let's stop talking about it, okay?"

"Okay. I love you. I mean, I just want you to be sure of that. I know you know it, but I need to tell you sometimes, okay? Just to make sure you remember."

"I'm not going to forget and I'm not going anywhere. Danny, I let my marriage go to hell for you. I love you. You love me. I remember.


End file.
